1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a calving enclosure and more particularly to a calving enclosure which is preferably portable so that it may be transported from one pasture location to another pasture location to enable pregnant cows to be placed therein during the birth of their calves.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the Midwest, and other locations, calves are born during inclement weather in remote pastures which do not have confinement pens or sheds into which the pregnant cows may enter to give birth to their calves. If the calves are born in an unsheltered area, the calves may die due to exposure. Further, the cows frequently need assistance in the birth of their calves.
There is therefore a need to provide a cattle confinement shed or pen, which is preferably transportable from one pasture area to another, so that pregnant cows may enter the same to give birth to their calves. There is also a need to provide a cattle confinement shed or pen which is adapted to accommodate a plurality of pregnant cows together with a shed or pen the configuration of which may be conveniently and quickly varied to handle various calving situations. Additionally, there is a need for a transportable cattle confinement shed or pen which may be converted from an operative configuration to a more narrow transport position so that the shed or pen may be moved over a road from one location to another.